


Now and Forever

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph confronts Don about his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Never To Become

While walking through the tunnels towards the junkyard Raph noticed that Donnie seemed to be acting more reserved around him lately. This really bothered Raph and he intended to change that tonight come hell or high water. Raph had, had a crush on Donnie for almost a year now but had been too nervous to say anything to Donnie about it.

Everything changed a month ago when Leo and Mikey announced to everyone that they were in a relationship. It was actually a conversation from a few days ago with Leo that finally gave him the push to decide to talk to Donnie about his feelings.

_Raph had been in the dojo trying to work out some of his frustration on his punching bag. Leo walked into the dojo and just stood there watching him._

_Raph could see Leo standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face and it really pissed Raph off. “What do you want Leo?” Raph asked while continuing to work on his punching bag._

_Leo uncrossed his arms and walked closer to Raph, the smirk becoming a full blown grin. “Just wondering how long you’re going to keep running away from your feelings.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about Leo? I ain’t running away from anything!”_

_“I’m talking about how you feel about Don.” Leo dryly informed Raph._

_That got Raph’s attention when he stopped hitting the punching bag and slowly turned to face Leo. “I’ve seen the way you look at him,” Leo continued. “It’s the same way that I look at Mikey.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t look at Donnie any differently than I look at either you or Mikey.” Raph tried to defend himself. He turned away from Leo to face the wall._

_Leo grabbed Raph and turned him around to face him. “It’s okay Raph. It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with loving someone.”_

_“No it’s not okay Leo! He’s my younger brother.” Raph yelled while trying to pull away from Leo._

_“Is that what you think about me and Mikey?” questioned Leo._

_“No of course not.” Raph said, eyes going wide. “I love you guys. I just want you guys to be happy.”_

_Leo smiled, “That’s all we want for you too Raph. You and Donnie deserve just as much happiness as Mikey and I do.” As Leo turned and started walking out of the dojo he said over his shoulder, “He watches you too you know.”_

Blinking, Raph realized that they had reached the junkyard and Donnie was already searching through one of the piles. This was it. He was going to confess his feelings to Don tonight. He was going to tell Don everything tonight and hope for the best.

“Hey Don I need to tell you something.”

Noticing the seriousness in Raph’s voice, Don stopped what he was doing and turned towards Raph.

Taking a deep breath Raph asked quietly, “I love you Donatello.”

Don froze up at the question. “I love you too Raph. You’re my brother.”

“That’s not what I mean Donnie. I love you as more than a brother, and I think you love me too. I mean, I know about your list on your computer and I think you’re wrong.”

That caught Don’s attention. “Raph! How could you invade my privacy like that?” Donnie yelled. He was suddenly very afraid that he had been too obvious about how he felt and that it would only lead to disaster.

Raph took a step towards Donnie while saying, “Stop evading the question and just answer it Brainiac.”  
“Fine! Yes I love you but that doesn’t change the reasons why we can’t be together,” Don said while trying to back away from Raph.

Raph finally backed Don against an old car and put his arms on either side of Don so he couldn’t get away. “That excuse is bullshit on you know it Don. You want me to prove it, fine I will. Your first point was incest. You couldn’t even convince yourself about that one. Besides, no one cares that Mikey and Leo are together and this isn’t any different.

“Point two: favoritism. I ain’t never favored you in battle over either of the other two and I don’t intend to start now. I may love you differently than I do Leo and Mikey but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love them. They’re my brothers too Donnie. I would die for any of you regardless. And thinking that you would let one of the others die because you were too worried about me is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Raph – ”

“Shut up Donnie. I’m not done yet,” Raph growled. “Your third point was our different personalities. So what. Just because we ain’t the same person doesn’t mean that we can’t be together. Being different makes things more interesting. Look at Mikey and Leo, those two couldn’t be more different and you don’t think they shouldn’t be together. I love you for you and because you’re not another me. You calm me down and I get you out of your lab. Besides, we do have things in common like working on the vehicles.”

With one hand on Donnie’s waist and the other on the back of Donnie’s neck he pulled him closer together until there was barely any space between them. Raph gently tilted Donnie’s face up and looked him in the eyes. 

“I love you Donnie-boy and I want to be with you forever. Not out of desperation, not out of pity, but because of who you are and what you mean to me. Yeah we may be opposites but that’s not a bad thing. It’s like we’re yin and yang. We balance each other out. We always have, and we always will.”

Raph was still nervous until he saw a soft smile appear on Don’s face. “I love you too Raphie. I was afraid and I’m sorry for running.”

Raph chuckled at that, “Don’t worry Donnie. No matter how far you run, I will always find you. As long as you’ll have me, I’m never going to let you go.”

With that Raph leaned down and softly kissed Donnie’s lips. He meant what he said. Now that he had Don, he was never letting him go ever again.


End file.
